Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki
Referendum: Idea Pages, Fan Art Images, Contests, Showing Talk Pages OK, these idea pages are getting ridiculous! They are extremely long but some of them have very little information on what the idea actually is. We need some feedback on how to implement this well. I know that by placing a slash or a backslash after a users page it is possible to create a user sub-page thing that won't show up on the recent activity bar. However, then there is a problem with things that span more than one user. Any suggestions there? Also, then there is the problem of the people who don't have a user account. Where will they put their ideas? They could make an account, but then we might end up with a dozen users who have only ideas on their page and have only edited that page!-- page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Clear ideas page would be a huge disaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And this is the FUN of this wiki! Is a big disater.The poisoner 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) **Poisonshot, I generally agree that the idea pages are some of the most active pages on the wiki. However, consider this: To find the good ideas people have to shift though a very large page of crappy not-so-good ideas. With this in mind, would you still want your ideas on the same page as theirs? By the way, before anyone claims an idea as "theirs," make sure you have a picture of it, because otherwise I could write down the word "Everything" as my idea, and then claim that every single idea that some one has is mine. Also, an idea with a picture shows much more effort than just a few words on a page.-- ''page/ '' 21:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Also, if all idea page deleted, it can make -100 user!!!The poisoner 12:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) **So you mean that we would lose users? Cosidering some have only edited the idea pages that isn't much of a lost.-- ''page/ '' 13:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ***So what's the problem here? Why hasn't an admin done this already? Is it a time contraint or is it just out of their capabilities to do this? --Amannamedblarg 00:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Whenever people add an image showing their ideas, which is a very good thing, we have a small problem. They take up a spot that we may need later. Also, they might confuse someone, who could think that it actually exists in the game instead of being a peice of fan art. Now, I remember that the rule was that any made-up images had to have the phrase "FAN_ART" start the file's name. I just want to confirm if we still use this system. If so, I'll be more than happy to start helping reimplementing it!-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Combak: The rule should be applied to all ideas, which helps to avoid confusion. Eg, I also have weapon ideas which are extremely similar to current SR weapons. Luckily, they're named with the word "ART" and avoided that. Ivan247 04:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) **So you're saying that any fan art images should have the phrase "ART" in front of them if they are fan made and are not from the actual game, correct? I want to be clear on this before I start moving files.-- ''page/ '' 21:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ** Having the word "ART" at the front or back of the filename are both OK. I usually put them at the back like Long Thunder Staff (Art). Ivan247 04:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ***I prefer it in the front. I'll start moving all the fan art images to a Version with FAN in the front if they don't already have that in their name. This is going to take a while... Maybe I should warn people about the possibility of a large number of broken links on the front page.-- ''page/ '' 22:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ***'''Edit: Oh, wait a second, I can't move a file or rename it! Now what? ****If you mean you can't find the link for move, you should find the small arrow next to the edit button and click it. Then a few selections will come out like RENAME, protect(admins only), and delete(admins only).Ivan247 05:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ****Nope, it's not there. Maybe it is admin only?-- ''page/ '' 13:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I want to know whether or not it is OK to have a small, PRIZELESS contest. I would like to ask someone who has a decompiled version of Stick Ranger first.-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Finally, can we show talk pages in the recent update column? It might help get questions answered faster! Thanks for reading all of this, and please post any responses under the appropiate paragraph. By the way, I'm posting this on the front page to get some responses more quickly.-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) All activity here = talk pages. ~''' 11:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Not anymore, since everyone is on the Fan-Ball Wiki now... :P - - -SPAM, - 13:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Pages and the BGs Firstly, Idea Pages shouldn't get their own wikia articles, they should strictly be on users' talk pages to avoid clutter in the Recent Activity box. A seperate tab on the user's profile would be a great addition, if possible. Next, the BG pages should all be shoved into the main BG page since ALL of the seperate BGs just result in stubs anyway, and since they're all stubs the main article wouldn't be that hard to navigate either. Just a thought. -- Amannamedblarg 17:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yah, all of these idea pages are some thing of a problem, specally since some of them are really, really, dumb. We need some feedback on how to implement this well. I know that by placing a slash or a backslash after a users page it is possible to create a user sub-page thing that won't show up on the recent activity bar. However, then there is a problem with things that span more than one user. Any suggestions there?-- ''page/ '' 21:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I'm getting really p***ed off by trying to see what's going on and just seeing newbs great ideas. I'd say that guides should be put in the same place, for the same reasons. '''OR, have 2 articles called something like "Community Ideas" and "Community strategy". It'd be a lot easier that way. AGG[[User talk:Aggregation|'rav']] 17:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I see your logic Combak and Amannamedblarg, but it would be a pain to move EVERY SINGLE IDEA TO EVERY SINGLE USER ON THIS WIKI...Maybe It's better left well enough alone...'ㅁ' (Lazro 10:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC)) Activities OK, is it me, or is think place practically dead over the work week? Normally, the most recent update was over a day ago! I have two ways to make this place more active. First, make talk pages appear in the recent activity column. It makes more of the update visible, and prompts activity and reponses. Secondly, let's do something rather drastic: allow people to make an article on their uploads. This would be wirthin some control, of course. First of all, the person has to make an account for the wiki, perhaps with the same name as their Dan-Ball account. Next, make the upload have to get a certain number of votes before it can be posted, like one hundred votes or something. Whether or not this would appear it the recent activity column is up to the admins. This two things could be really interesting and help the wiki. This might be a fan thing, but it would be awesome! If this is an acceptable proposal, I am more than willing to help organize it, although I couldn't do any coding stuff. -- ''page/ '' 23:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) PS. At the end of May, all nonactive topics on this page will be moved to the archives. Sorry, but this page is getting too crowded, just like Yonder's talk page. ;-) *Another problem: Anyone know a good way to show that things are Fandom in the title without looking bad?-- ''page/ '' 20:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Home Page Problem The home page doesn't seem to be updated anymore. Maybe you could change the Featured Article/Media every month or so, because it would encourage people to visit pages that might not have been visited in years. (Well maybe not years, but a LONG time). And lots of people would be looking at it ang trying to find out how to improve it. Just a suggestion, just to give you some ideas of what to do. AlfredWeewoo 22:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The new Wikia look The Wikia is going to replace the current skin into a new one at 3rd November. Please discuss about this new skin here. You may try that by changing your . I'm not so happy about this. I don't mind about the colour scheme (but of course the current one is the best), but it's because the Recent Changes page is more difficult to reach, and the navigation bar has only 28 (4x7) spaces, which is not enough to show our pages effectively. (SR bosses already need 40+ spaces and all PG elements need 30+ spaces.)Ivan247 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate new look .... it is so... it just look like face book D:. --Psychopl0 12:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont like the new look, my eyes are bad and hurts when see white (the white to write here wont hurts). The new look go be only for choose forever or in a time go not possible to have this old look? D: Francisco25 13:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The fact is, you can use the Monaco skin until 3rd November. This will surely break our monaco sidebar. The new one only has 28 slots, which is definetely too few for our needs.(Think about how many PG elements, or how many SR stages and bosses we have) Ivan247 15:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have old look it and it look so good :). Ok so there is no way to stay in monaco look?? So we (you) need to change most of the things in this wiki?? we're fu**** D: --Psychopl0 18:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The new layout does look terrible...I hope they still have compatibility for the Monaco skin including the sidebar. --Yonder 21:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Will this wiki move?Roberto1205 22:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I just tried the Theme Designer and introduced colo(u)rs of the current Monaco skin into the new skin. But what about the word "Dan-Ball wiki"? Also please give me some comments on it.XP Ivan247 13:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the new format. The old one fits the style of dan ball much better. (this new one makes this look like facebook or some other annoying site like that) - A contributor I found some templates are messed up in the new skin, e.g. the colo(u)rs of the SR Enemy Experience table are gone. Ivan247 09:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) all the tables look terrible now - squished and not very clear anymore... the writing and editing space is too narrow... --Majorlee 23:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know how to work on the new skin to do things like restoring the colo(u)rs of the SR enemy EXP bar. I am really frustrated. Ivan247 12:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Shhhh... Everyone who says anything about the new skin gets banned permanently by the Wikia staff under "Spam and Vandalism"! That's what happened to SolarDragon. THE FREAKING SOLAR DRAGON. LD 17:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Letsa Move! On the forums a member has created a new location that the wiki can be moved to. All we need to do is move. :URL? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] Dan-Ball wiki Title Can we make New title. You know that thing just look lame at the moment --Psychopl0 19:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It is possible from what I saw on Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. HankGuideDude 17:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I've modified the old one. It barely fits the 250x65 requirement for a graphical title. Should I upload it and then ask for comments? Ivan247 13:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've made some :P not too big change. Logologologol -- come and talk 15:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Error :( In today, 10:30-11:15 UTC(Here is 18:30-19:15) All page gets protected! D: Logologologol -- come and talk 11:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Seems it will happen everytime. Service downtime? Signed. Same person above. 14:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Question How many time has passed since the featured article has been changed? 18:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Problem Every time I update an image it shows the previous version instead of the updated version, and it shows the updated version in the old file box, as well as the fact that reverting it doesn't fix it either. It refuses to show the new image. Is this an error only on my computer? ZoshiX 02:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is probably not related with your computer. Some other users also suffered from this when you are not here. Ivan247 03:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Help me! Ignore Waddle D33, ALL PLEASE HELP ME!The poisoner 22:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, you really need to calm your balls down. Just because you are losing to me in a simple debate does not mean that you can start a full-blown WikiWar. And to anyone reading this, click Category talk:Powder Game community|here to catch up on all the latest drama. :P.S. Thanks for spelling my name right! :D [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Fanart As per the agreement on many other Wikis, fanart is usually allowed on userpages, forums, and blogs. Are the "Ideas for x" pages also going to be kept? [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) News Archive I took most of the messages in the "What is new on Dan-Ball Wiki" section and moved them to an archive, simply because they were way outdated and made the main page became too long to navigate comfortably. I've kept the four most recent entries. If anyone has any discontent regarding this, or if it just looks horrible, let me know, either here or on my talk page. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) missing update question well, at 8/4/2011, it is a friday.when it is fridays, web games and mobile games usually gets updated, but there was only a mobile game updated, why wasn't there a web game update? Why do you think this happens?... 05:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC)sluggy Read Ha55ii's Blog. He got some health problems so he can't work on the game updates. Ivan247 05:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hope Ha55ii will not die or this site will be down.... Signed. Logologologol. 14:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Locked.... The wiki was locked when i wanted to edit posts, Is that service downtime or a protect? Signed. Logologologol. 14:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :The Main Page hasn't been protected since 2008... so it's probably just service downtime. Is it working now? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Not working when in afternoon here. -Logologologol :::What pages were you trying to edit? I might be able to find out what's wrong... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for Protection. Yeh. Spammers. :/ 23:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Changing the featured things? I noticed it makes more than two years that the featured things were changed, if they ever changed at all. Should they be changed? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Potential Name for Ha55ii/Dan Ball Programmer? So I tried to load up PG2 to see the new update, and the popup that comes with it asking if you want to let Java run it had something different. It was a bit more detailed, and it had the name of a "Publisher". That name being "Chiehiro Hashizume". Can anyone get some clarification on who that might be? DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) This occurs in some recently updated games. (at least MB and PG2, but not SR as of 11 Jan 2014) Ha55ii is now (not sure if forced or voluntary) signing the Java games. Properly signed ones (with the "Publisher") are considered safe by Java and gives out the different prompt, which can be skipped by ticking the box and then run. Those not signed or signed improperly gives out the warning which cannot be skipped and requires more confirmation before the application can run. Ivan247Talk Page 11:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oops, missed the main question. The "Chiehiro Hashizume", in my opinion, is likely to be the real name of Ha55ii. Though we'll never be able to confirm this. Ivan247Talk Page 11:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't concerned with the new message. Just the name. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Noticed that Chiehiro Hashizume is the seller of many Dan-Ball mobile games as mentioned in their iTunes pages. Yathimc (talk) 11:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,213510/ Did the guy work on Castlevania?! Damn, Psycho Mantis would've freaked out. [ 0176 ] 19:17, January 13, 2014 (UTC) '''''WUT DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Just a quick question I've heard a lot about the Stick Ranger source code, but through all my efforts I've been unable to access it, and there isn't any mention of how. Just because I'm curious and want to indulge myself in something because I am literally that bored right now, could anyone tell me the way to get to SR's source? --Shnowshner200 (talk) 22:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) New Global Navigation Bar (and other changes) If you have visited our wiki recently, you should have noticed that white bar that follows you wherever you go. This is Wikia's new global nav bar under global testing. I would like to receive comments on this bar so we can build a wiki-wide consensus on this issue and react accordingly should the changes be pushed out officially. My comment first: Didn't like it, mostly for its hue clashing with our wiki's ones. Also, the circle avatar looks weird as most uses a square one. Thirdly, this is a "Wiki", not a "Wiki'a'". They seriously got it wrong. Also some new page layouts are under testing on specific wikis. This page has the introduction of this new layout. Also looks bad. Recommended content looks weird (you may accidentially looked at another wiki before you know) and ads become too intrusive. Ivan247Talk Page 04:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : Towards the topic of the gloval nav bar, to be honest, I think the concept itself is a good diea, but how it was carried out wasn't as good. Under the right circumstances, the bar can be very useful, but its layout is pretty bad. When the thing first came out, Istarted commenting on the actual page and reading the other comments, so here's what I've gathered from that: #The bar should (obviously) have an option to customize its colour. I mean, most wikis I've been to use dark, or at least non-bright white or grey colours. Also, pretty much everything else here is customizable, too. #Smaller size. Clearly, it doesn't need to take up this much space. The font doesn't need to be this big, and the space above and below the text doesn't need to be this big. #Square avatar. Like you said, Ivan, it looks weird. I mean, most avatars are meant for square frames anyways (you should see mine. I might screenshot it later). #Smaller drop-down menu. Even the old one was pretty bad, but I never actually used the thing anyways. I mean, it covers half my page when I mouse over it by accident :/ #Less-prominent "Start a wikia" button. This could be spammed a lot by people just seeing the button and thinking, "hey, why not?" #Integrated search bar back. As it is now, the global nav bar almost seems like an ad, just because it looks so out of place. I think this bar, and the old search bar would be best. #"Wiki" instead of "Wikia." Now I'm not totally sure if this is really a problem, but "wiki" is more widely accepted, so I think it should be there instead of "wikia" just to seem more integrated. #The bar doesn't "follow" the page. For some reason, it doesn't do this to me, but from what I've heard, this get's very annoying and can cover certain things. file:xparasite gif.gif 06:10, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, just might be time to update the featured media thing :P file:xparasite gif.gif 06:11, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I've heard about you discussing about the nav bar at community central. My main aim is to obtain comments within our wiki so we can have a stronger overall views on the issue. Thanks for replying anyway! Meanwhile you can change it yourself using custom CSS and JS. I've found codes that can change the colour of the bar, shrink it and also make the avatar square. Ivan247Talk Page 06:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I dislike it too. I used a script so it changes color and doesn't follows you, so at least it is better. But there's absolute outrage about it, and there's the fact that Wikia definitely won't change it until the week with five SR updates... Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:58, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Five SR updates in a week?! That doesn't make any sense! ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I seem to be sort of fine with it, though I could really do without the large "+" button and it spamming a large wall of stuff I don't even care about. ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC)